


Always, Your Watson

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Friendship, Post-Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: John comes home to find his dead best friend sleeping on the sofa.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 7 Prompt: Support.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Always, Your Watson

He came home from escorting Mary to her parents’ house to find his dead best friend sleeping on the sofa.

Had it been anyone else, John would have shouted. He would have kicked him out of the house, thrown him out of the window if he had to, but he would deal with the situation very angrily.

Had it been any other time, John would have rolled his eyes. He would have telephoned Mycroft to come and deal with his little brother. He just wouldn’t have taken it seriously.

But one of the many things John knew about Sherlock Holmes was that he did _not_ fall into a deep sleep unless he was knocked unconscious or had just passed out from exhaustion. And in this case, he couldn’t tell straight away.

Oh, and there was one more thing.

His _dead_ best friend had just appeared on his sofa.

John didn’t believe his eyes at first. He thought that Sherlock had probably tricked the Heavens into sending him down to accompany him to the afterlife (Watson often felt like he’d overstayed his time, with the amount of near-misses he’s had.) And the last time that he’d seen his friend was when he was falling to his doom. And John had mourned,

But no, three years later, Sherlock Holmes was very much alive. And he was sleeping on John’s sofa.

And he had a million questions to ask- mostly just different variations of “how the hell are you alive?!”- but he knew that they had to wait. He knew because it was _Sherlock Holmes_ , of course he found a way to survive. He knew that he needed rest for now because of the enormous bags under Sherlock’s eyes that appeared to take up half of his face, and the fact that his body was littered with bruises of varying colours. John hoped that he hadn’t taken up wrestling again.

Of course, he would have to wait to find out. Sighing at his friend’s sorry state and trying to push all thoughts of “why didn’t he come to me before..?” out of his mind, John fetched a blanket.

Because if he was going to have to interrogate Sherlock Holmes, he wanted him to at least feel like he was in a safe environment.

He needed to know that he was still _his_ Watson, and that no amount of time or instances of death could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
